Fire and Ice
by degrassilovely
Summary: Fire and Ice condoms  ; OOC. Just read.


Clare had been putting herself out there in school like there was no tomorrow. Today at school she had worn short shorts, practically stopping right below her butt and spaghetti tank top, showing her entire breast practically and wore with flip flops. She put on sweaters when she was in class to avoid getting lectured, and avoided Principal Simpson all day. Something kicked into her where she simply decided to want all guys to ogle her body. Eli was not only pissed because Clare wouldn't let him touch her but guys were all over her and she didn't do a damn thing to stop them so he had to punish her.

He was climbing up her balcony and saw her on her laptop. He gently knocked on the glass door. She looked up, questioning his presence with his eyes. He looked at her and saw she still had the outfit on she had in school. She got up and opened the door.

"What are you-"

He interrupted her by slamming her on the wall next to the balcony and smashing his lips to his. She was so shocked so it took her a bit to respond but she did nonetheless. He finally pulled back, biting her bottom lip as he did.

"Uhm what was that for?" She said reaching for her balcony door to close it.

"For being such a damn tease today."

She smirked and laughed. "It was fun."

"Well it's about to not get fun anymore."

"And why is that?"

"Because we're gonna fuck and I'm gonna tease the hell out of you. " She flinched at his language but simply afraid of how he was going to tease her because with Eli, everything was unexpected.

"Get on the bed." She looked at him weirdly but sat on it. He closed her laptop and put it on the floor.

She shivered as she lied down and Eli crawled on top her, "Why were you wearing this?"

"Because I wanted to."

"You know you looked like a whore."

"Eli!" She squealed hitting him.

"You did, you had every guy hitting on you."

"Is that bad?"

"Yes because you didn't do anything to stop them."

"Well sorry."

"It's fine; I'll just be a tease tonight."

"No Eli, I hate when you do that."

"And I hate when I have every guy is hitting on my girlfriend but I couldn't do anything about it so here's your payback.

She sighed and rolled her eyes. He smashed his lips to hers and quickly dove his tongue in her mouth. He tugged at her shirt, pulling back to take it off her head.

"Since when the hell do you wear lace?"

"Since I brought it."

"I don't like your sarcasm with me."

"Well too bad. "She teased.

He ignored her and unclasped her bra and threw it on the floor. He moved down to her breast giving it tentative licks. He rubbed his hand over her center, pulled back and would do it again still not taking her breast fully in his mouth.

"Eli..." She moaned tugging her hair.

"Yes?" He said still rubbing her. Her head was still to the side and she put her hand to the back of his head to push him down to her breast.

"What are you doing?" He questioned.

"Suck my breast." She pouted.

"Nope." He said popping the p, teasing her even more.

"Are you kidding me Eli?"

He laughed and tugged down her shorts and underwear, unbuttoning his pants to free his throbbing erection. He leaned down and finally took Clare's breast in his mouth after her endless begging. After pleasing both of her assets , he moved down to her center and gave a tentative lick.

She softly moaned and waited for him to continue. She looked down and saw he wasn't doing anything.

"Eli, please." She begged. He moved back down to her and gave her, several licks and sucking her clit pulling back.

"Okay, I'm done. Seriously this teasing is killing. Please Eli, stop doing it." She begged.

"Then stop wearing these outfits to school, only for me."

"Fine now please, eat me." Eli smirked and moved down to her center and continued to pleasure her.

"Eli…" She moaned her eyes clothes, her right hand tugging at her breast as she opened her legs wider.

Eli sucked on it harder causing Clare to yell, "Fuck Eli."

He continued to please her until she orgasmed in his mouth and he quickly swallowed it.

"Are you gonna fuck me without teasing me now?" She asked.

"Just because it's killing me to see you naked." She smiled and tugged down his pants, throwing them on the floor along with his boxers. Clare began to reach for the usual condoms when he stopped her.

"I brought new ones."

"Okay." He was looking through his jacket for them as she gently rubbed his length lying on her stomach.

"Eli..."She whispered.

"Yeah?" He asked still looking in his pocket of his jacket.

"I like your dick, it's big." He looked down at her and laughed. He move up to her and put it into her mouth, she gave it a quick suck and he pulled it back out, retrieving the condoms.

"Fire and Ice? Eli, that burns."

"How would you know?" He questioned.

"I don't but it seems like it would."

"It makes it better for the girl or so I've heard. Only trying to please you, don't worry." She nodded and he opened the pack and ripped off the foil. Clare always wanted to put it on so he handed it to her and she slipped it on. Eli sat up, his hands and knees, positioning himself on top of her.

He began to softly kissed her neck and Clare looked down between them positioning his length at her center and he pushed in. Clare's head fell back, "Fuck. "She yelled.

The sensation of the condoms caused a kind of cold and hot heat to run through out her center causing sex to be more pleasurable. Eli slowly moved on top of her, looking at her as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Eli, this condom is killing me." She groaned.

"Does it feel good?"

She bit her lip and nodded. She puckered her lips because she wanted to control her moans and he took her lips into a kiss. Eli began to pick up the pace and her head fell back again, breaking the kiss letting out another moan.

"Fuck Eli. God." She shut her eyes, her head to the side as she tugged the pillow above her.

"Faster. "She wrapped her legs around his waist pulling him closer. He moved faster but wanted her closer and this position was not doing it so he pulled out.

"Why did you stop?"

He pulled her to the edge of the bed. He stood up and wrapped her legs around his waist. She grabbed his length, positioning it again and pushing it in her.

"Oh Eli." She moaned arching her back as her arm held her up. She lied down, her legs wrapped around Eli's waist as he thrusted in her and she tugged through her hair.

"Touch yourself for me." Eli said. She did as he said and began touching her breast and tugging at her nipple. Eli pulled her hand from her breast to her center and began thrusting in her again. She gently rubbed herself growing closer to her release.

Oh god Eli, I feel it." She arched her back completely off the bed, her arms still holding her up trying to get him deeper inside of her.

"Cum on my dick Clare, please." He thrusted faster as Clare's breathing hitched and she chanted Eli's name.

"Oh god Eli, deeper. So close." He thrusted deeper as she rubbed faster and with a scream she let go, her back falling on the bed. Eli continued to ride out their orgasms and he pulled out disposing the condom. Her legs were hanging off the bed as she heavily panted. He lifted her legs up on his shoulder and she looked down at him, "What are you doing?" He didn't respond but moved closer to her center and licked up the liquid. He put her legs down, climbed on top of her smashing his lips to hers. She tasted the taste of their cum on her tongue but didn't object.

He soon pulled back; they laid right side up and interlocked their legs, "Like the new condom?"

She nodded, "Except that I'm gonna be sore as hell tomorrow."

"But admit it, it was worth it."

"Sex with you is always worth it." He smirked and gave her a chaste kiss.


End file.
